My Ship, My Rules
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: "Regina could feel herself beginning to fall," - Regina pays Hook a late night visit to the Jolly Roger. Pirate Queen Oneshot.


Regina could feel herself beginning to fall.

Her muscles were tensing, back arching, and fists clenching as she dug her fingers into the sheets. Her body was on fire with what was to come. A series of short, increasingly high-pitched moans echoed through the ship's quarters, and she thought this was finally it, when Hook removed his head from between her legs with an almost menacing smirk on his face. Regina let out an involuntary whimper as she felt her body loosen once again and the previous promise of orgasm left her body.

"Stop wasting time and just do it, pirate," Regina snapped, clawing his shoulders red as she yanked his body towards hers, pressing her hips into his prominent erection.

He groaned with pleasure at the slight pain from her nails. "So eager. What was that? The third time?"

"You wish," she spat, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of admitting the truth.

"It's not becoming of a queen to lie," he reminded her with a teasing wriggle of his eyebrows. As if to prove his point, he pressed his lips to her pulse point on her neck, kissing gently, then sucking at the sensitive skin there, making her draw in a breath sharply. Only then did he raise himself above her again. "I wish nothing. I could have made you come for me at least 3 times since you stepped onto my ship, _Your Highness,_" he emphasized mockingly.

She gave him a dirty look, tempted to push him off of her and leave, just to spite him and remind him that he didn't have any power over her. Unfortunately, that wouldn't help ease the ache deep in her abdomen.

"I liked you best the first night, when we just fucked in my hallway and then you left," she commented dryly.

"That was _your_ home. I was being a gentleman and giving in to the lady's desires. Tonight, I believe _you_ came to _me_," he replied in a haughty tone, then leaned low to whisper in her ear, "My ship, my rules, love." His eyes gleamed with mischief and he thrust his length against her leg teasingly.

Regina closed her eyes momentarily and gasped, but quickly regained her composure. She couldn't remember ever being with someone who both irritated and affected her in this way. With Daniel, she had true love, with Graham, she had comfort and control, but with Hook, she felt like putty in his hands and it both aroused and shook her in a way she couldn't describe. It'd be a long time since she felt anyone had any control over her, and she didn't like it, yet she couldn't stop herself from coming back for more.

"Why are you doing this now, Hook? This has been going on for weeks, and _now_ you decide to make it last more than ten minutes? I was starting to wonder if you could,"

"Don't tempt me to prove myself, Queen. You might just start falling for me,"

She smirked at his arrogance. "Trust me, pirate, you're not that good."

"Your moans would tell another story, love. Let's just say, it's a good thing we don't have neighbors,"

Suddenly, Regina had had enough of this battle of wills. She sat up abruptly, shoving the pirate flat onto his back on the opposite side of the cot and positioning herself between his legs. Hook let out a surprised chuckle, but was quickly silenced by her lips wrapping around his erection. He groaned and pressed his head into the bed as she took him in deeper, swirling her tongue around him everytime she moved up and down.

"Minx," he hissed, thrusting shallowly into her mouth. She easily compensated for his gentle thrusts, and slowly drew her lips up to the top, sucking at the tip hard, making the pirate gasp. She opened her eyes and relished watching his good hand knead the blankets like she had been minutes before.

"Fine," he growled loudly, after a few short minutes of her torturous attention.

Regina smiled and released him slowly. "What? Have you already had enough?" She asked him in a sultry tone. If her need for quick release hadn't gotten the best of her, she would have enjoyed torturing him longer, but that's not what this was about.

"Enough of this," he clambered back onto his knees and kissed her forcefully, pushing her onto her back, returning to their original position without breaking the kiss. He took only a moment to palm her breasts and trail kisses down her neck before catching her legs in the crooks of his arms, lifting, and thrusting into her without warning.

This is what Regina had hoped for when stepping onto his ship that night. Fast. Hard. Dirty. A way to forget her worries and regrets and experience pure relief, if only for seconds - something that the pirate always gave her without failure.

His thrusts were fast and deep, filling her completely as they moved together at their familiar, frantic pace that Regina was most comfortable with. They only occasionally kissed, tongues battling, teeth nipping at lips, the rest of the time, their necks locked together as their bodies pounded together. Warmth slowly spread through her and it wasn't long before the tingle of an approaching orgasm accompanied it. She began bucking her hips upward roughly, determined to get the same reaction from the man above her, and she wasn't disappointed when he bit down on her shoulder hard, meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Killian," she moaned softly into his neck, knowing the effect hearing his name had on him.

Hook growled in response, his teeth still sunk into her shoulder firmly. His tongue occasionally flicked out to lick the bite before sinking into it again, his licks and bites and drives into her becoming a fervent pattern as they drove each other closer and closer to the edge. Their passion was verging on violence, but they were on fire.

Regina could feel herself beginning to fall.

"_Fuck Gina_,"

If she hadn't been on the edge of coming undone, she would have had something to say about his choice of words – the first, a sly remark about his newfound affinity for modern cursing, and the next about the unwarranted shortening of her name – but now wasn't the time for argument.

She cried out sharply, leaving long, angry scratches down his back as she came, her inner walls spasming around him in a way that had Hook quickly following. One thing Regina_ would_ admit to herself about their sexual relationship is that she loved hearing the pirate come. His groans always became higher pitched, breathy, and vulnerable, his good hand clutching wherever he could grab, and it was the one moment she felt that she had total control over him. There was something empowering about it, and in that moment, she understood why he teased her so relentlessly.

After catching her breath, Regina weakly began pushing Hook's heavy body off of hers, only for him to grip her tightly, not allowing her to move.

"Hook, get off me,"

"Not yet," he groaned, still trembling slightly from his orgasm, clearly still too sensitive to want to move.

"I have places to be-" she said firmly, the edge returning to her tone.

"In the middle of the night, love? Just another minute,"

"Hook, _move_,"

He grumbled under his breath before gradually easing himself out of her and rolling over with a sigh. "Be my guest, Highness. The door's that way."

Regina shook her head and began to swing her legs over the side of the bed when a dull pain shot through her lower half. She would definitely be feeling the evidence of their tryst in the morning. Still, not wanting to admit defeat, she stood carefully and searched for her clothes, every move she made felt like a battle of wills against herself wanting to fall into an exhausted heap, and the pirate's self satisfaction at having beaten her.

"Where the hell did you put my shirt?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? It's not as if I was paying attention,"

Regina gasped when she saw her blouse in tatters under the cot. She had barely remembered him ripping it off of her before she insisted on him removing his hook. "Did you ever think..." she began slowly, "-that I came to your ship so you would stop ruining my things with that hook?" the annoyance was hot in her voice as she tossed the shirt back to the ground. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"You could always walk home like that. I'm sure no one would mind," Hook smirked, playfully gesturing towards her bra-clad chest. Unfortunately, the post-sex haze had worn off quickly for Regina, and she looked as if she were seconds away from casting some horrible spell on him. "Stay a bit, I'll get you something of mine."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, looking somewhat satisfied, but still annoyed. "And why not now?"

"I believe we've been over this before. My ship, my rules, love,"

**The End**

* * *

**_A/n: I couldn't stay away from the smutty Pirate Queen! Ahh! This CAN be read as a companion piece to my "Dead Hearts" oneshot, but it's not at all necessary to read it in order to understand it (though I would appreciate the reviews if you wanted to. hehe). The basic premise is that Regina and Hook have been *ahem* hooking up as a sort of "frenemies with benefits" type of thing. I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought. :D  
_**


End file.
